What!
by SusanHawk1112
Summary: The first step to becoming a man is to stop punishing yourself for the things you did as a boy
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1 - VIDEL POV

* * *

Does dad really think he can beat cell? I mean yeah he's strong but I know that cell could snap him like a twig.

Though now that I think about it, I could snap my dad like a twig..hmm.. Tempting but I'd rather not. Mom would kill me for killing her mate.

Stupid mating rituals. I don't even get how these mating rituals still exist I mean like come on; planet vegeta has been gone for over 2 decades. I'd question mom about it but I really want to live to have great-great grand children.

Well, we're about to land for the cell games. Mom couldn't make it since she wanted to keep the city safe from riots and she insisted cough(ordered)cough that we take a jet.

I'm only 14 years old and I am about to enter a life threatening situation. Most kids my age would run but I won't. I'm a saiyan, a warrior and most of all my mothers daughter.

The jets landed and it's time to face the music. Tightening my tail around my waist I straighten my simple light blue gi and get out of the jet copter.

Yup! Either I'm gonna be visiting king Yemma or I'm going to go home with all my bones broken.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2 - GOHAN POV

* * *

Okay, this is different. I mean I've been a lot of dangerous situations before but I've never been in this one before.

Usually my dad is training with me and gathering the whole Z gang to make a plan or ask cough(beg)cough my mom permission for me to train but now..

This ridiculous. I mean he's actually NOT wearing his favorite clothes and he's acting as if were on vacation.

He's smirking when you ask him about his relaxed attitude and he's even gone as far to give me the talk!

I'm not going to talk to much about this. oh . Screw that I'm not going to talk about this at all.

Anyways, we've left for our fight with cell.

I hope dad can beat him

Or else king Yemma will be furious at the number of people in other world


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 - VIDEL POV

* * *

These people have arrived at the cell games and dads yelling at dad

Their safety is t what concerns me, they've made it pretty damn obvious that they can take of themselves. What concerns me is the presence of the prince of all saiyans,

oh wow, i didn't really think that he would bother with earth I mean my mother told me all about him, well she showed me her memories which helps in a lot if ways.

But I still don't like him. Me and mom think that planet vegeta being destroys was for the best even though mom misses her family and friend I know she wouldn't trade me and dad for the world.

It's a good thing that my ki is suppressed, I wanna see what their capable of, especially the namekian.

I've already had my first overlook of cell.

It's obvious he's an android I mean like come on! Only an android feet would click when it walks, just like cell is right now and now he's stopped and he's pointed his hand in my direction from behind the jet.

His hands starting to glow now, I know what he plans on doing and how stupid can an android get. I'll just dodge.

Or not. Dam it Michael you'd really like to get yourself won't ya.

I close my eyes as he shoots the beam. I disappear and immediately appear in front of the beam and lazily deflect it with my hand, sending it soaring through the galaxy.

I ignore the shocked and awed faces of everyone, especially the boy my age with the goofy cape, and turn my attention towards cell.

I smirk at him and question " Is that the best you can do?"

Oh. It on...


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4 - CELL POV

* * *

This is rather boring. I cannot believe that these pathetic humans actually had the guts to think that they could beat me, well I actually can. Stupid-pathetic blinded fools.

I hope that Goku will be a decent challenge for me. I can't seem to bear this being-patient structure any longer.

Now that these pitiful humans have arrived, there shall be no escape for them.

I walk towards the machine and much to my surprise, after I sent the beam at it, a little girl transported in front of it and knocked it away. Her lazy way to do it wasn't unnoticed by anyone at all.

As soon as I see the smirk on her face I smirk right back.

Maybe I can get a warm up before my fight with Goku. This blue eyed girl will have to do. Her ki is decent enough and hopefully she's hiding more of it.

And if I kill her Goku will go all out in our fight. oh! What fun. And after killing the soft hearted saiyan fool, I shall destroy this pathetic mud ball of a planet.

I am indeed perfect.

Oh.. Let the games begin


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPtER 5 - GOHAN POV

* * *

Okay, this is getting weirder and weirder by the second.

First, some bumbling oaf calls us a weakling

Second, I'm surprised that vegeta hasn't killed him yet

Third, android 16 is scaring me with the look he Is giving, I'm starting to feel like a test subject now

Fourth, a pretty girl around my age just lazily knocked away a blast from cell

And now that I think about it, my mother must be ranting to the tv about me right about now

this is all wrong, couldn't cell just tell us about the tournament. Now were gonna have to worry about the others who don't even know what's going on and are assuming it to be some terrorist attack. this was just plain stupid now.

This is gonna be loooooooooong day...

...

...

...

...

...hey did I forget to mention the fact that she has a tail


End file.
